One-Shout : Le gardien de l'ombre
by Nyderania
Summary: Il est seul, tapis dans l'ombre, haït par tout le monde. Il apporte cauchemar et peur. Choisit par l'astre de la nuit. Mais cette nuit il va changer... (One-shout rise of the guardians)


**Me voici avec un One-shout qui j'avais écris il y a un petit bout de temps mais que j'ai décidé de poster ! Pour avoir des avis ! C'est mon tout premier OS. (De 1.205 words, donc c'est un petit OS)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**One-shout : Gardien de l'ombre**

Seul, dans le noir, seul dans les ténèbres. Un vieux lit délabré menant à son repère dans les entrailles de la terre. Il est là ! Seul, accompagné d'un immense cheval fait de sable noir, avec ses yeux jaunes luisant dans la pénombre, il disparaît dans l'ombre. Le voilà repartit pour une nouvelle nuit de terreur.

Transformant les rêves en cauchemars, se nourrissant de la peur de chaque enfant, les plongeant dans un sommeil mortel auquel ils devront affronter leur pire cauchemar.

Et quand le soleil se lèvera, il disparaîtra...

Mais la nuit ne fait que commencer, le soleil c'est couché, et la lune c'est levé, encerclés par des millions d'étoiles scintillantes comme de la braise.

Il marche, seul, se dirigeant vers un quartier endormit, ses pas résonnent. Soudain des filaments de sable doré traversent les fenêtres, apportant des rêves aux enfants qui sourient tendrement. Sur son visage on peut voir apparaître un sourire mesquin, ses yeux dorés brillent d'une lueur malsaine.

Un enfant dort paisiblement rêvant qu'il chevauche une licorne. Et voilà l'homme de l'ombre toujours avec son sourire mesquin mais au fond il ne fait pas le fière, il sent l'émerveillement, l'espoir de l'enfant... Toutes ces choses le ronge de l'intérieur, mais tout ça va bientôt cesser, il effleura de son grand doigt grisâtre le rêve de l'enfant, et voilà que celui-ci plonge dans son pire cauchemar... La peur l'envahit tandis que l'homme sourit, se nourrissant de sa peur, le rendant plus fort, il disparaît... Laissant l'enfant seul, toujours envahit par la terreur.

Il réapparaît dans une ruelle, fixant la lune, son sourire avait disparu.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu choisis, si tu n'aime pas ce que je suis ? S'exclama t-il de sa voix rauque.

Aucune réponse, seul l'écho de sa voix pour lui rappeler qu'il est seul. Alors il repart sans obtenir la réponse qui l'attendait... qui l'attends depuis trop longtemps.

Quelques flocons se mettent à tournoyer autour de lui, il en effleure un qui prend aussitôt une couleur grisâtre. Quel splendeur !

_Qu'est-ce qui s'accorde mieux que le froid et les ténèbres ?_ _Avait-il dit à Jack Frost._

Il avait enfin trouver quelqu'un qui était capable de le comprendre, mais sa nature n'a fait que l'éloigner... peut-être que ce qu'il fait n'est pas tout à fait juste... mais il a été choisis pour ça, non ? Pour créer cet équilibre entre le bien et le mal.

Peut importe, chacun trouvent toujours un argument pour le détester ou le faire détester. Comme les parents qui racontent chaque soir à leur enfant, que si il n'est pas sage le croque-mitaine viendra le prendre.

Sage ou pas sage, il ne fait que ce que sa nature lui permet de faire : apporter la peur.

Au fond cet important d'avoir peur, on a tous déjà eu une grande frayeur en faisant quelque chose ou en voyant quelqu'un faire quelque chose. Quelque part la peur nous aide à grandir, à se méfier de certaines choses.

On à tous un pire cauchemar qu'on affrontera un jour ou l'autre mais qui nous rendra plus fort, car quand on l'aura affronté on se dira qu'en fin de compte ce n'était pas si terrible.

La peur nous à tous sauver la vie au moins une fois. Rappelez-vous !

Le voilà qu'il repart, seul, les flocons dansent autour de lui, recouvrant petit à petit les trottoirs, les toits des maisons. Il réapparaît dans une autre maison, un enfant dort paisiblement, c'est un petit garçon. Il sourit tendrement, rêvant qu'il vole dans le ciel. Alors que l'homme allait effleurer une nouvelle fois un rêve, il se stoppa dans son élan.

_Et si je rendais ce rêve plus merveilleux encore ? Songea t-il. _

Ça peut paraître étrange que le croque-mitaine, celui qui fait faire des cauchemars veuillent rendre un rêve encore plus merveilleux qu'il l'est.

Ça ne vous ai jamais arriver un jour, de pensez que vous pourriez peut-être changer ne serais-ce qu'un seul, jour la personne que vous êtes ?

Il disparut une nouvelle fois, fixant le ciel adressant un sourire à la lune, non pas un sourire mesquin, un sourire qui veux dire : _ Ce soir je vais changer !_

Il parcouru les ruelles, pour retrouver, vous savez ce petit homme fait de sable. Oui ! Exactement ! Le marchand de sable ! Enfin le voilà, sur son nuage doré qui illumine le ciel, donnant des rêves avec ses longs filaments de sable doré, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'en bas le croque-mitaine le guette faire son travail.

-Sab ! Appela l'homme.

Le petit-être fait de sable se retourne, et aperçu le croque-mitaine. Avec son sable doré il crée un avion, qui l'aide à se poser en douceur sur le sol.

Le petit homme se méfie, mais finit par s'approcher et sur le dessus de son crâne apparaît un point d'interrogation.

-J'ai besoin de toi ! Suis-moi ! Souffla le croque-mitaine.

Le marchand de sable haussa les épaules et suivit l'homme qui se dirigeait vers la maison où était toujours endormit le petit garçon.

Le croque-mitaine lui expliqua qu'il voulait changer ne serais-ce que ce soir, et rendre le rêve de ce petit garçon encore plus merveilleux.

Le petit homme hésita un instant pensant que c'était une mauvaise blague de son contraire, mais en regardant son visage, il vit à quel point il était sérieux.

-Aide-moi à changer ! Souffla l'homme de l'ombre dans un sourire.

Sab esquissa un sourire, et fit un hochement de tête, le petit-être fait de sable proposa son idée d'assembler leur deux pouvoirs.

Ils rassemblèrent leur deux pouvoirs, d'un côté le marchand de rêve forma une boule de sable doré, et de l'autre côté le croque-mitaine forma une boule de sable noir.

Ils assemblèrent les deux éléments, rendant le rêve du petit garçon encore plus réel, le voilà qu'il vole dans un ciel noir étoilé.

Le petit garçon dans son sommeil fit un large sourire, émerveillé mais au fond il avait peur, mais c'est ce qui rendait le rêve encore plus merveilleux.

Deux contraires qui ne peuvent pas exister l'un sans l'autre. "_Le Ying et le Yang."_

Ravi de voir ce qu'ils avaient réussi à accomplir ensemble, Sab proposa que le croque-mitaine face équipe avec lui cette nuit.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube ils créèrent de tendre rêve, mélangeant espoir, émerveillement et peur.

Les enfants sourirent un à un. Le croque-mitaine et le marchand de sable avait finit d'offrir une des plus belles nuit aux enfants, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ce que tu étais, tu est considéré comme un être méchant mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu est méchant ! Et c'est ce que tu a pu prouvé ce soir ! Souffla une voix fantomatique._

le croque-mitaine se retourna fixant la lune, et lui offrit un sourire suivit d'un hochement de tête et d'un Merci !.

Il aurait du être choisit par l'homme de la lune en tant que gardien...

Le gardien de l'ombre...

* * *

**Alors ? Cet OS ? Laissé une review et dite-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) !  
**


End file.
